narutofanmakersfandomcom-20200215-history
Scath
Scath is the inner demon of Kie Joukai and a powerful demonic entity. He was the result of Orochimaru's experiments on his host, manifesting out of the darkness contained within the body. He has held a heavy influence on Kie's personality, responsible for causing his host to kill many of Orochimaru's prisoners and guards. Appearance Scath is given an appearance similar and close to what the personification of death would look like; a black and ragged-edge robe/cloak covering the entire body, gloves that cover the entire hand, and a ghastly, skeleton-like visage of the face. A black color completely envelops both eyes, and his teeth are similar to that of a saber-tooth's. Personality Scath possesses virtually no personality. He shows no emotion, not even to pain and injury. When in possession of Kie, he shows a blank slate of an expression, barely reacting to anything at all except injuries sustained to his host, whereas his face often contorts to one of pain. He knows no fear, coming at his enemies with relentless and predatory behavior. This is possibly due to the fact that he and his host share immortality, making them impossible to kill. He holds no restraint, willing to destroy anything and everything if it serves as an obstacle. Throughout meetings and confrontations, he is usually silent, never once speaking a single word. The only single time he has spoken is to his host, albeit with only one word: "kill". History At the time of Orochimaru's existance, the snake Sennin had been operating on several test subjects prior to his defection from Konoha and Akatsuki. In the investigation to discover the key to immortality, he stumbled across the theory of infusing a powerful energy within a human soul in order to increase the life-span., he hand-picked several villagers and shinobi as test subjects for capture, in order to infuse with a concentrated amount of dark energy. When Orochimaru infused dark energy within Kie's body, the close containment caused all of it to morph together and combine. Thanks to the dark energies that exuded from the other prisoners, the entity continued to grow in shape and strength, until it was able to give itself a humanoid form. Its dark and corrupting influence spread throughout Kie's body, the inexperience with such an energy responsible for making him weaker and weaker during his prison days. After the short-lived reunion between Kie and his parents Taro Joukai and Mine Joukai, and the subsequent beating of both parents by the prison guards, Scath felt the strong amount of grief and rage Kie felt. Establishing a link with the mind, Scath started tempting the body more and more until he allowed himself to succumb to the demon's control. With Kie's body, he slaughtered many of the prison residents there, guard and prisoner alike. However, it fled when reinforcements arrived, due to the fact that Kie's body was too exhausted to continue fighting. Synopsis Abilities Much of Scath's abilities remain unknown, other than the fact of his power and control over Kie's body. He has a strong, dark, and sinister chakra, which is even stronger when he is met in his pure form. He is assumed to use the same jutsu as his host, though whether or not this is actually true is yet to be revealed. Trivia